


#005 Californication

by StWalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mascotas de compañia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Kiedis  resonaba dentro del jeep, haciéndole compañía. Hale también .</p>
            </blockquote>





	#005 Californication

**Author's Note:**

> En algun momento Stiles adopto a un perro-lobo al que llamó Hale. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Entienden el chiste, ¿no?)

 

**_ 005 Californication _ **

Anthony Kiedis [[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn1)resonaba dentro del jeep, haciéndole compañía a lo largo de las millas y millas de carretera, del otro lado en el asiento del copiloto, Hale también le hacía compañía, -o algo por el estilo-, asomaba el morro por la ventanilla. Hasta cierto punto le recordaba lo que había dejado atrás hacían par de semanas, cuando peleó con toda la manada por motivos que no sabe si no quiere o no puede recordar, tal vez fue todo, quizás no fue nada.

 

Pero de momento disfruta lo que queda del verano, aprovechando que vive en uno de los estados más libres del país, en donde puedes encontrar casi de todo, incluyendo bolsas extra grandes de kit-kat por tres dólares o manadas de hombres lobo corriendo debajo de tu ventana. Quién sabe, tal vez puedes montar un unicornio azul o tornasol si logras llegar al Coachella Fest[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn2)a tiempo. De todos modos, aún tenía millas que recorrer, el tanque medio lleno y sueños por cumplir bajo las estrellas.

 

 

 

 

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref1)Anthony Kiedis es el vocalista de la banda Red Hot Chilli Peppers

 

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref2)El Festival de Música y Artes de Coachella Valley (en inglés Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, también conocido simplemente como Coachella Fest)

 

<http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Festival_de_M%C3%BAsica_y_Artes_de_Coachella_Valley>


End file.
